


Questions in the lounge

by LunaticLuna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coran is the Uncle, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Google Translated Spanish, Hance - Freeform, Hanging Out, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, I failed at spanish, Implied Hance, Implied Shance, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), M/M, My boy needs love, Samoan Hunk (Voltron), Space Dad, implied klance, nothing really happens, set around the beginning but no specific time, shiro is space dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticLuna/pseuds/LunaticLuna
Summary: Everyone is in the 'lounge' area. The place where they chill after something intense like a mission or meeting, or just for Movie nights. This is one of those nights.It's like Truth or Dare, but without the Dare. Everyone asks a question. 'A great bonding game' in Alluras Eyes. Hunk goes and it turns onto Lance. He asked a simple question. He didn't expect this.~~Aka, everyone thinks Lance and Hunk are Dating (Cause they're Really Close), but they're not. And Hunk asks 'Who, apart from Allura, would you cheat on me with?' For shits and giggles, and to tease everyone, knowing that Lance will just go with it.





	Questions in the lounge

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, been on AO3 for ages now and this is my first story on VLD.  
> *blushes*  
> I haven't written in ages, so I'm going to be rusty as all hell. 
> 
> I also know that this is going to be Hella short, but this was more of an indulgent piece more than anything :3
> 
> Warning?  
> Language (Dw, Shiro tells them all off like a good Space Dad)

Hunk listened as everyone answered each questions. He liked this, no dares to make him do anything, Learning new things about everyone, such as where they came from, their families, etc. Keith span the bottle, and it landed on him. He smiled at keith encouragingly, waiting patienly for the boy to think something up. He knew how awkward this must be for the boy being anti-social and all. He seemingly landed on the question on "Where are you from Hunk?". It was simple, but Hunk just smiled.

"I come from Samoa. Well, My parents did at least. I was born and raised in the Us, but I still had an accent because of my parents." She smiled. Keith nodded, and Pidge sighed. 

"Hunk! Make you Question interesting!" He laughed, since Pidge was one to easily be bored. This wasn't the most entertaining to most people. He span the bottle, and thought of a basic question until it landed on Lance. Oh he had an Idea. Pidge would love this. Or... Maybe Pidge is just rubbing off on him. Either way, he smiled sweetly to the cuban boy to his right side. 

"Lance, who, apart from Allura, would you cheat on me with?". The question caused silence between the Palidins, the Princess, and Coran, who Lance had dubbed 'Crazy space Tio' and Coran immediately loving it. They really were like a family Unit. In the silencce, Lance seemed to understood the meaning behind the words, and he grined as innocently as he could, but his eyes showed waves of mischief. 

"Weeeell, Pidge is like a little sibling, so they're out of the running." He said, gesturing to Pidge, who rolled their eyes but looked thankful enough. Allura and Coran are out, since I can't be with Allura and Coran is like the crazy Tio." He gestured to the two Alteans who looked pleased. He turned to Shiro and Keith, and seemed to stare at them. 

"Honestly it's hard to decide. Shiro is Space dad, and Keith.... well, He's Keith." He said, gesturing to the Raven haired boy. "But If I /had/ to choose, I guess..." Lance closed his eyes, seemingly weighing the Pros and cons in his head, before sighing. "Keith?" He said uncertain. "Like, Shiro, don't get me wrong, you're beautiful, like Dios Mio. But.... you're too much like a Dad? And like, I'm not ready to be a Madre to everyone else just yet." He said with a shrug. Shiro sighed in relief or exhaustion, he couldn't tell, but he could tell that Keith was bright red, and was trying to hid it in his Jacket. 

"Why ask that hunk? You know I'm not going to cheat on you." Lance said, leaning into hunk, who just wrapped his large around about Lances small body. "Well, I just wanted to know who I'd have to punch to get you back is all." Hunk said, relishing in the bewildered looks of everyone. Pidge may have rubbed off on him more than he thought. 

"I did not expect that out of you Hunk, Fucking hell." Pidge said, getting a 'Language' from Shiro. Hunk just laughed sheepishly. 

"What can I say? I'm protective of Lance." Which isn't a lie, he would protect Lance's back just as much as Lance would have his own. Lance put his hand over his heart. 

"Awh, Bro. I love you too bro!" Lance said, and Hunk laughed more. Allura got up, and cleared her throat. 

"Well, this was an evenful evening. However, it is getting late, and we don't want you paladins being tired. Off to bed!" She said chiperly. hunk and Lance got up and left to hunks room, just to talk and chill out. When they got in and locked the room, they were in fits. it took them a while to calm down, because every look would set them off. Then there was a knock at the door. Lance opened it, to see pidge, who was grinning. Letting them in, and locking the door, Pidge grinned wider. 

"That was Mean Hunk. But so perfectly executed." They said, and Hunk made a mock bow. 

"Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all night." And that set all three of them off.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed, sorry if it's short, but tis late right now and This was all I could think of. 
> 
> I really /am/going rusty. *Yikes*


End file.
